


That 70s Discourse

by orphan_account



Series: WinterPrincess Drabbles & AUs [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 70s! AU, All the Smutty WP content out of spite, Car Sex, Come Marking, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Mild oral sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, i don't care, i have no idea what this is, this makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 70s AU – She’s an uptown girl from Bel-Air, he’s the type her daddy warns her to avoid. She can’t help but be drawn to his demeanor and he likes the way her pearls sit on her fine neck.





	That 70s Discourse

**Author's Note:**

> Sis, if this doesn't make any sense, I promise you I feel the same way. I still don't know why I wrote this lol.

‘Tornado Tuesday’s at Danny’s Diner was always buzzing. There were honeys with their men sat on the hoods or trunks of their cars, inside the diner where the jukebox sounded with Jimmy and his Long Hot Summer Night's, countless plates of fries and tall glasses of milkshakes decorated the many tables and booths by the windows, businesswomen and men sat about by the bench with their innumerable amount of coffee consumed that day.

 

 She’s there in a booth, the bottom of her thighs sticking to the cheap crimson leather, as she carefully sealed her lips on her straw drawing the thickened milkshake liquid into her mouth. The door chimed as she glanced up to see the Hell’s Cats moseying into the diner with their loud heckle and banter, their boots slapping onto the chess checker tiles.

 

“Look what the cat dragged in,” she teased, a grin pulling at her lips as Nakia all but sighed and shook her head, handing her back the frame she lent.

 

“That’s getting old,” she replied, reaching toward the plate of fries between them.

 

“Still funny,” Shuri proposed.

 

The ‘Hell’s Cats’ (what a name) had quite the reputation amongst the town. Usually comprising of those who dared not excel further in life than the confines of their high school walls and Shuri can’t blame them for not trying. She was in her senior year, already prepped to attend her father’s college, she wasn’t about to get wound up with the wrong group.

 

But, there was something about that one. The one who smoked cigarettes had long hair and a stubble that made him look older than 19 (though she blames it on the facial hair). But even that wasn’t enough to keep Shuri from wondering. Just as she spoke of the devil, he pushed through the chimes of the door, surveyed around the diner and met her eyes.

 

She remembered him when they were a lot younger though she doubted that he remembered. They used to attend a church across town with a kids playground out front. She was 6, had her hair in a blow out when the sky decided to open and rain, her blow out sagging before it eventually blew up in a frizzy cloud, but suddenly something had shielded the rain out and she looked up to see a chubby brown-haired boy with a rainbow-colored umbrella and an outstretched hand.

 

That was all she had reminisced from their first encounter; except for the other fact that they had attended the same school since freshman year. Thone boy she used to have a crush on. Let alone the boy being white. She could only imagine the discourse.

 

But in the past few years, from all the rumors that rung through those narrow walls, everybody knew that he had a crack head of a mother and a less than amazingly alcoholic father who albeit, the last time anyone ever heard of him was, about 3 years ago. Some say he packed up all his stuff and left the woman and 2 kids and a struggling bank account.

 

 She remembered the day things started to go down-hill for the Barnes. Bucky had started to disappear from his classes, his grades with it (which would explain why she soon had to search for him in the corridors and finding that he had dropped out); his sister wasn’t any better, usually caught with a smoke pinched between her fore and middle finger with a potty mouth for a response, his mother worked at a bar not too far from where they sat.

 

But nothing had quite caught her attention as those toughened blue eyes. If only anyone would know the sins she committed herself to; alone in bed to the thought of those sapphire hues. Her daddy would be reeling and frothing at the mouth at the mention of her poor taste. To say that she had already taken a sample would only fuel that growing froth. Lord has she had more than a taste.

 

She kept his line of attention and inwardly wished for a reaction; a nod, a smile or even a breath of acknowledgment. But, nothing. He stared with nothing of interest and turned to join his hickey friends. But why did it affect so, her heart thumped louder to her ears and the weight of her breath in her lungs multiplied ten-fold. God was she seriously screwed for anybody else that would pry at her heart.

 

“How long have you had a crush on him?”

 

Shuri pointedly stared at her friend.

 

“Wow, let the whole world know Nakia,” she gritted through her teeth, clearly annoyed.

 

“Don’t pretend that I don’t know exactly what’s been happening.”

 

“Oh and you know what exactly?” she challenged. Shuri sat back in her booth and crossed her arms.

 

“That you’re messing around with none other than Bucky Barnes,” she whispered, leaning forward.

 

Denial was her first thought. Her friend, second. The weighing realization of her choices, third. So Shuri leaned forward and coolly held her friend's gaze, cocking her head to the side.

 

“You about to mother me?” she asked, her eyes narrowing, scoping at the judging saturation of her friends’ opinion on her ongoing flings.

 

“I’m about to tell you to be careful, imagine if T’Challa knew or worse, your father,” Nakia muttered, twirling the straw in her thick shake cup round and about.

 

She could honestly just leave.

 

“So you are motherin’ me,” Shuri nodded, grabbed her purse, threw two one- dollar bills on the plastic tabletop and shimmied out of the booth.  She clacked her pumps from her booth, locked eyes with the devil spoken, and chimed her way out of the diner.

 

 

The fact that her friend had kept from following after her was telling of her friends’ opinion on the whole matter. So what she found herself messing around with a boy. But she knew deep down it was the color line that had really bothered Nakia, and undoubtedly, everyone if they knew.

 

She began her walk down the curb, the chilly wind encompassing her figure making her grab at the thin wool that knitted around her arms. She had thought of her father and most definitely her brother of what would happen if they found out. The thought alone kept her up at night sometimes, other times she’d let her tears betray her. Never mind the outstanding fact, that she was irrevocably infatuated with Barnes. She liked him incredibly and every passing moment with him was getting more complex in hiding her true feelings. A honk interrupted behind her, as she turned to find the silver Camaro in sight, her legs knew the way into the vehicle.

 

“Same place?” he proposed.

 

“Yeah,” she agreed, palming his thigh as he rode off.

 

* * *

 

His thrusts frantically grew, and all her cares that grappled her mind moments before disappeared with his every stroke into her, touching the parts of her she hid from the world. Her moans resounded off the metal walls of the car as her legs started to strain from having them bent on his seat with such little room. His hushed grunts whipping past her ear as she gripped the back of the seat, her other hand slapped on the window, a print of her palm dented into the growing vapor of nirvana as she let her head drop back, feeling his mouth nip at the bottom of her neck. Soon after, he growled and stilled inside of her, her spasming pussy clenching tighter around him.

 

“Bucky,” she finally moaned, trying to coax him back into fucking her.

 

“Sugar, uungh, we need more room,” he panted, resting into the sticky pleather of the seat.

 

“Then make some damnit!” she exclaimed, growing more agitated.

 

“Got the seat all the way far back sugar, I can’t-“

 

She grunted, cursed his large size and pulled off of his member, her tightness barely letting go of the head of his cock as she turned to face the front of the car with awkward turns and deliberate curses for why she thought car sex was a good idea (no, not even with a view at the edge of this cliff).

 

“Shuri what the fuck are you doing?” he lazily asked, swallowing a dry patch in his throat, clearly without a clue of exactly what was troubling her.

“Finding a better way to cum is what I’m doing,” she breathed out.

 

“Just- fuck! Just lean back on my chest and grind dollface,” he teased, grabbing at her waist to still her short movements.

 

“Shuri, sweetheart stop.”

 

She sighed, as she clambered her off of him and back into her seat, her bare pussy desperately starved of his hardness, her chest heaving in pants as she leaned her sheen covered body back. She slipped her knitwear off and sat in just her bra and pumps, her dark-colored stockings only stopping above her knees. She turned to look at him and almost laughed at the way he pouted at his steel member, so she reached over to his face and pulled him halfway to meet her kiss, her other hand wrapping around his cock as she began to stroke at his pleasure.

 

He longingly groaned into her mouth and caressed her face as he started to thrust in her hand. The weight of him so articulately memorized in her hands that she doesn’t even peak to look at the motions that undo him. But he halted her hands and pulled back, pausing to see her breathless state and the way her legs had unknowingly spread as she bit her lips. He slid his hand down the slender arch of her neck, her pearls sitting ever so prudently about the tops of her clavicle and he almost gave at the image of fucking her on her father’s bed with nothing but those damn pearls and her stockings on.

 

He pushed the cups of her bra down and palmed a breast in his hand, and the shiver that rattled through her lets him know just how much he affects her and oh does he love it recklessly. He thumbed at an upturned nipple and licked at his lips before descending to tongue the peak into his mouth.

 

She sighs and runs her fingers through his dark hair clutching at the scalp so tight that she knows it hurts by the way he bites down on her nipples as she whimpered loudly, earning a loud groan from him.

 

“God Bucky touch me please,” she begged, her ever neediness shown so cardinally every time she bucked her hips in desperate need of attention at her wetness. He continued to suck on her tight buds while he palmed and squeezed at every expanse of her skin, down her back, around her waist, down her body, past the flat plane of her stomach and straight to her swollen wet clit. All the while her growing slick dripped down onto the leather seats.

 

“Oh yes,” she hissed and bucked her hips in hopes to swallow a finger in her warm snatch. But he avoided her attempts and with two fingers, slopped her wetness from her opening and lathered her clit with flicks. She whined her impatience but soon she found the very same fingers pushing into her warm snatch.

 

“So damn fucking wet princess. Did you feel how easily I slipped right in?,” he mumbled, quickening his hands as he pressed a thumb to her sensitive bud, her growing moans in the careless whisper of the wind and he almost stopped himself from ceasing them with a hand to her mouth when he decided he liked her screams better.

 

He eyed the setting sun and found the sangria hues and the cooling orange tinge pulling at his fantasies. He pulled his fingers from her tightness and stealing her witty remarks as he shoved his wet fingers into her mouth, but not without crudely snapping a harsh ‘get out’.

 

She followed him out, ran more like, clad in only her pushed down bra, her stockings, her pumps, and her measly pearls as she sees him take his shirt off before wrapping an arm around her waist and slamming her onto the hood of the car. He leaned forward and pulled her in for a bruising kiss, both moaning at the way they knowingly traced each other’s tongues as he teased her entrance with the head of his cock.

 

He gently released her and reached down to his shaft, torturously red at the head while he tapped at her clit with it before pushing his cock so deep into her tightness that she thought she saw him bulge out at her stomach.

 

He began to thrust deeper, faster, in and out, and in and out, and her eyes roll into her lids at the push and pull of every stretch his cock makes inside of her but she is too far gone that she lost every inch of sanity at every single sound that escaped from her lips as he pounded into her. She hastened to grab at anything but the flat plane of the hood of the car didn’t warrant such luck, so she pulled her breasts, thumbing her nipples, hoping to cum faster.

 

But he pulled out and turned her on her knees and gently pushed her face down with her rear up in the air and ground his cock deep into her core until he finally felt the spongy spot inside, her shattering walls as he let go of her orgasm prompted his libido further into release.

 

“Oh my fucking god, Bucky! Oh please, Bucky again!” she pleaded, begging for another release as he hammered into her, reaching around to flick at her bundle of nerves, never mind the wild quake of her body as she released another orgasm.

 

“So damn wet and so fucking tight baby-“ he grunted past her ear as she moaned in return, “yes Bucky!”

 

“Gon’ cum real soon baby-“

 

“Do it on me, want your cum on my skin Bucky-”

 

“Ahh!” he gasped loudly, her quivering walls around him the only tip he needed to push him over as he held the base of his cock. He grunted in quickened breaths, “here baby, fuck I’m right here!”

 

She turned on her back and watched in wonder the way his head tilted back and the bob of his apple at his neck as he tried to swallow his moans, or the way his middle clenches and the washboard abs of his stomach hardens in blocks, or how his hands squeeze tighter around her waist that would grow back as bruises the next morning and the other, slapping against the wetness on his member as he stroked, or how his gyrating hips brush against the soft, sensitive spots under her thighs. So she followed him, and from the mere sight of his undoing, covering her in pearlescent ribbons, loudly moaned at her final release, reaching down to rub his essence into her skin.

 

* * *

 

“Nakia knows.”

 

“Oh shit.”

 

_Yeah. Shit was right._

 

“We have to stop this.”

 

She never dared to address the ‘relationship’. He had made it very clear multiple times, much to her dismay that it was only fun and games. She had hoped her feelings would be reciprocated.

 

“I don’t see why we have to,” he replied, shrugging in his light washed denim jacket, as she watched a small leaf of cigarette ash fall off into the wind.

 

“Stop here,” she demanded.

 

He slowed back on the gas and sighed, pulling the cigarette back between his lips to drag another puff of tar before releasing its burnt contents.

 

“Doll, I’m not letting you walk home,” he turned to face her but kept a sure hand on the steering wheel.

 

“I never knew you cared,” she bit back.

 

He turned to face the road and ground his jaw, the motion setting her insides alight. It disgusted her that even the mere breath he takes was enough to set her slick off from holding. She rubbed her thighs together, clutching her purse tighter to her lap and cursed herself for how easily her body had involuntarily reacted. All the while she failed to notice he had taken note of her squirming state.

 

“You good there doll?” he teased, a lofty smirk tugging at his lips as he pulled another drag between his lips.

 

“I-I-umm yeah.” _Damn you Barnes._

 

He pulled over at the curb and sat back, leaning his head back on the headrest and watched her with lidded eyes with a teasing grin. He cleared his throat, turned towards her and said, “Go ‘head doll.”

 

_On you or…_

 

She took a deep breath and stared ahead, her house standing blocks away, her father’s own car parked in the driveway. She could make out that ’52 Belair anywhere.

 

She almost cared. She reached over to his pants, unzipped it, carelessly in mind of his hesitant remarks. She pulled his still semi-erect cock out and in one glorious motion, leaned over to suck his cock into her mouth. Her neighbors watching be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mildly edited. Whatever that means lol. But let me know how this one went?  
> Follow me on Tumblr: yellowsunsss


End file.
